Printing devices and other electronic equipment can suffer from errors associated with acoustic vibrations caused by blowing devices. For example, some printing machines (e.g., Xerox IGen4) have experienced banding problems at specific frequencies caused by structural vibration associated with acoustic noise from a blower. The blower is provided for cooling and thereby controlling temperature and humidity within the apparatus. Pressure pulsations associated with the spinning blades of the blower impart the unwanted vibrations. Thus, a need exists for a way to prevent structural vibrations associated with the acoustic noise from the blower.